The Mansion Incident
by Mephileshomer
Summary: The Mansion incident.1998. Chris Redfield and the S.T.A.R.S members with their new rookies are about to have their world turned around as they fight Zombies, carnivorous dogs, mutated plants and the 'Ultimate life form' Helping them are Captain Wesker-who has something else planned for the group of four while the other Captain, Adam attempts to defend the group against Wesker.
1. The Begining

**Resident Evil/Professor Layton Fanfiction**

**I DONT OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON OR RESIDENT EVIL**

**The Mansion incident**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the Nightmares**

**Characters**

**Chris Redfield**

**A 25 year old young man with a strong military background, often at odds with Wesker-best of friends with Jill Valentine and Luke Triton as well as Flora Reinhold, becomes the leader of the mini group of four, is completely reliable with a shotgun and can be person that never backs down.**

**Jill Valentine**

**24 year old woman with a background similar to that of Chris Redfield, she is Chris' long-time partner with skills rivalling that of her partner. Acts like a big sister to both Luke and Flora, is smart, level headed and handy with a handgun or a magnum pistol at hand.**

**Luke Triton**

**18 year old assistant of Professor Layton, gone into Police training to make up for his failure of defending the Professor from an attacking enemy. Unbeknownst to Luke that the enemy who attacked his mentor is on the team that he is helping out at the moment, still quite smart for his age, he is able to help out Chris, Jill and Flora when the time is required of himself and his sub machine gun too!**

**Flora Reinhold**

**17 year old assistant of Professor Layton, sent by her Layton to take care of Luke while he is training, however she catches someone else's eye besides Luke, who has a crush on her, She is handy with a hunting rifle and is probably the best sharpshooter that Chris and Jill have ever seen. **

**Captain Albert Wesker**

**Lead Captain of the S.T.A.R.S division, although having a gruff attitude towards Chris, he shows a fatherly attempt on his sub Captain, Adam. Wesker trains Luke and is proud of Luke's attempts to make Wesker proud, although is he all that he seems? **

**Captain Adam **

**His last name is unknown but was adopted by Wesker as a child, now 20 years old he shows interest in both guns, action and looking up to his father figure. Has a small crush on Flora, but has a severe rivalry for her feelings with Luke Triton-his best weapon is a grenade launcher.**

**Rebecca Chambers**

**18 year old member of the S.T.A.R.S division, she holds a small interest in Adam, but is stuck between her feelings for her other friend: Billy Coenn who with the help of Rebecca escaped the hands of the law, by telling the officers that Coenn was dead and gone, now stuck with Richard she shows a certain kindness for Luke as he is like a brother to her at times!**

**Prologue**

**The Mansion incident. That was when I led team members into the Arklay mountain mansion, we touched down in a surrounding wood, we were sent to find and recover the last remnants of the BETA team that was bait for the lot of them anyway! The reality however was a quite different outcome for the new ALPHA team. After being attacked by a bunch of hideous monstrosities, most likely of the T-virus' outbreak, only I, my partner: Captain Adam, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and a few others made it to the mansion where I would watch my own team fight more of Umbrella's monstrosities…I enjoyed it…all up until… **

**Chapter 1**

**Six of the last remnants scrambled into the hall as fast as they could, soon they were left gasping for air, the two boys managed to get back on their feet in no time, the young girl however needed water and the youngest of the boys gave it to her. The young girl then looked up and down "What-What is this hall for?" Suddenly a gunshot was heard behind the left hand door on the youngest boy's side! The youngest men then loaded their handguns and told the other four "Me and Luke will go and check that out, Flora, Jill are you going to stay here with the Captains?" The young girl named Flora shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Luke and Chris still acted adventurous even at this moment in time "Luke! It's too dangerous and besides Captain Wesker and Captain Adam can handle themselves for a while! I'll go with you!" Jill agreed and followed Flora, Luke and her partner, Chris! The two oldest members there then loaded their own handguns, the oldest had blonde hair, a strong stern face, with eyes hidden behind black sunglasses, and the other younger man had dark brown hair and emerald eyes. The Sunglasses wearing man spoke up to the younger members "Alright! Me and Adam will stay and secure the area!" Luke led the mini gang of four through the door and told them that it was clear, soon Chris led the group, followed by Jill and Flora and then by Luke, Luke closed the door and then turned his searchlight on, it, the setup of the mansion seemed very much the same as any other mansion that Luke visited in the past, just the same swords over the fire place, wine and brandy cabinets situated on either sides of the room as well as a stuffed bear to complete it! Luke then asked Flora jokingly "Hey Flora? Does this remind you of your old mansion?" Flora glared at Luke for a moment until he apologized, soon all four moved onwards and found that a crunching sound was occurring behind the door, Jill listened carefully and muttered "What's that noise, It sounds just like-someone eating something!"**

**Luke nodded in return and then helped Chris break down the door, Chris spoke quietly "On my count Luke charge with all strength. 1…2…3!" Luke and Chris charged forward and knocked the door down with their shoulders. The two soon picked themselves up and followed the crunching and munching of the noise. Soon they found a horrific sight, Luke almost vomited, Flora screamed in horror while Chris and Jill just stood there in shock! What they found was another member of Alpha team-Private William Michaels was being chewed and feasted on by what seemed to be a rotting corpse, soon it turned to face the four newcomers and slowly it got to its feet and wandered towards them. Luke whispered "Oh God! What the hell is that thing?" Chris shrugged his shoulders before firing at the corpse using his handgun, Flora followed suite and in the end the corpse was downed! Jill then pulled Luke and Flora away while Chris did another check to see if there was any more monsters in the midst of the room, sure enough none appeared and the four pulled back into the last room. However soon they heard 3 groans and moans behind them, Luke turned and yelled "JILL! BEHIND YOU!" Jill turned a shot a few more corpses through the head while Luke took care of the last one that nearly attacked Flora, Luke growled "AND THAT IS WHY NO ONE SNEAKS UP ON MY BEST FRIEND!" Flora just stood shaken by this and then followed Luke again, as they followed the two youngest members, Chris noticed more walking corpses upstairs and questioned "What the hell are these things-Zombies?" Soon afterwards Chris locked the door once everyone was back in the main hall again, only to find that both Captain's had gone! "Wesker? Adam? Where did they go?" questioned Flora. Luke made a dash for the front door and with strength attempted to get it open, but to no avail, he yelled over that it was locked, but soon his eyes widened and yelled at Chris "WATCH OUT CHRIS!" Chris turned two Zombies appeared out of nowhere and attacked Chris, however with two headshots from Flora they were downed.**

**Jill spoke up once all was quiet again "This place isn't good for us anymore, we've got to keep moving, maybe we'll find both Captains and some of the team on the way out!" As the four made their way through another door, Luke spotted a new gun, it was a shotgun, he picked it up and found 21 shells in the weapon, he spoke to Chris "Chris, you're good with a shotgun! Here you are!" Chris accepted the new weapon with a smile, while ruffling Luke's hair, even though Luke was eighteen and Chris was older, he still had a connection with Luke through their love of pranks on both Wesker and Adam as well! Soon the gang moved forwards again, moving into a new corridor, as they were about to move on, Luke heard a familiar growl-it sounded like a dog! Luke stopped the three and whispered "Shhh! Wait a second you guys I hear a-"Flora completed his sentence with a shout "ZOMBIE DOG!" Luke turned and sure enough there it was, eyes glowing red and teeth bared with malice. It launched itself at the nearest person, which was Jill, who dodged in time and allowed Chris to shoot it point blank through its head using the shotgun! Afterwards Flora led the group before finding the gun she liked to sue in times of emergency "Hey a hunting rifle-good thing Adam taught me how to handle this!" Luke nodded in return, Luke then led the group while Flora was reloading, he then noticed something shine in one of the rooms, it was his favourite gun- a submachine gun with 120 bullets still with it! Luke smiled and whooped "My Lucky day! Prepare to eat my lead Zombies!" Chris smirked again before his smirk turned to shock, yelling at Luke to turn around, a Zombie was waiting for him, but with an angry growl Luke placed a bullet through the head and muttered "Nothing sneaks up on Luke Triton without being noticed!" Soon afterwards the four finally stopped at the end of the corridor before taking a break, Flora muttered angrily, a sight not seen for a very long, long, long time "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE, THERE WERE NO ZOMBIES ON THE LAST TIME THAT WESKER AND ADAM CAME THROUGH THE MANSION, THEY EVEN SHOWED ME THE RESULTS AS WELL WHEN I DOUBTED THEM!" **

**Chris shrugged his shoulders before leading the four onwards again, with Jill finding a magnum, with 60 bullets with it! Soon afterwards Jill spoke up to the gang "Flora's right, there's something very odd about this mansion, I don't think hardly anyone lived here at all, I mean the brandy cabinets haven't even been touched! This is the area where all of those murders on the Racoon citizens occurred, in the forest, in the mountain and some even here as well! There has to have been some connection between the two, as things keep getting more horrific in here all the time-Zombies, those dogs, Adam and Wesker doing a disappearing act, it's strange!" But no sooner after she said this when a Zombie dog and three other Zombies arrived. Luke growled "Well look what the cat dragged in, more Zombies and a doggy! How brilliant!" He opened fire at the dog, which fell after 5 bullets, the three Zombies were taken care of by Jill and Flora. Soon they reached the balcony of the ground floor and they looked down only to see that the Zombie that Chris shot earlier was pulling itself up again, Jill questioned "Didn't I just shoot you?" It then leapt up to the floor and Luke commented about it having a good jump before knocking it away and opening fire with the sub machine gun. Soon the Zombie was dead again and for good measure Chris shot off its head! As Chris did this Flora discovered a radio lying about on the floor, she got it to the right frequency but couldn't get to Bravo team, she told them "Alright! We have a radio but I can't make contact to Bravo team, maybe if we go outside then maybe we can find a proper frequency transmitter for it!" Chris agreed and led the gang outside via a window which they made their way out from, there they discovered two graveyards and two paths leading off to the left and right, Chris chose the left path, it was good that he did as two more Zombie dogs arrived, launching themselves at Luke and pinning him down, all until Jill and Chris came to his rescue, pulling him up and brushing him down!**

**As he was brushed down Luke yelled "FLORA! LOOK OUT!" From above crows descended to attack the young girl, but Luke defended her with his sub machine gun and with Flora using her knife, they were able to drive them off! Soon another groan came from behind them, it was a Zombie but wearing their uniform! It was suddenly that Jill recognized who it was "Oh God! That's Forest!" Flora took aim with her hunting rifle and with two shots Forest was dead again! Luke whispered silently "Ahhhh-damn it Forest we'll miss you!" Chris nodded, meanwhile Flora shot two more incoming Zombie Dogs, Luke finally snapped and roared out "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS PLACE?!" Jill nodded in return again and managed to calm him down in the end! Flora then tried Wesker's radio frequency, followed by Adam's at long last there was a reply "F-Flora-is that y-you" The radio crackled with energy "Th-those things are everywhere-I found Forrest-dead already but on the move if you see him put him-out-of his misery!" Flora replied that they already did that and asked where he was, but soon all was met with silence again, Flora muttered "He must have a bad line now! Adam are you still there?" Another reply came through at last although it wasn't as expected to Flora but she listened anyway, it was Adam but something was attacking him "Urrrghhhh! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK OF A ZOMBIE! I KILLED YOU ONCE DIDN'T I? WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Soon all was silent from Adam's end again, she whispered his name silently and then told the all of Adam's reply, Chris smiled "Good to see that guy is still alive! But how is he still alive, was he with Wesker?" Flora shrugged her shoulders and then led the group back inside again, once inside they found themselves on another upstairs room, it was a library, and by the looks of it, had been used for a while as books scattered everywhere on any page, one even was on 'genetic binding of virus'' Chris took this book and kept it with him, it was bound to come up with a good answer for what had happened here surely!**

**No sooner than he picked it up he heard a hissing noise, he turned around and dodged a large set of fangs heading his direction at once Luke noticed what it was, it was a giant snake, too tall for what seemed to be normal. Chris growled "What the hell? How did it get to be so big?" Jill replied that they should watch the fangs and then opened fire! Flora too, followed by Luke and Chris! As it made an attempt to bit Luke, Luke knocked it back using his sub machine gun, as it hissed at him again he growled at the beast "I bet you didn't like that now did you? You big snake-reptile-thing-WHATEVER!" Flora laughed a little and suddenly pulled Luke out of the way again to dodge the bit of the snake. Again and again it attacked the youngest members, but in the end it was Chris who saved their lives using a grenade in it's mouth, the creature fell to the ground, apparently dead! However no sooner than they were about to turn around than the snake reared up and made for Flora, she screamed with horror as it dived towards her but suddenly 'KABOOM!' A large grenade landed into the creature ending its life, looking up she found Captain Adam saluting them before leaping from one of the tall bookcases to the floor. Adam then asked "Are you guys okay? Sorry about cutting it close I'm not usually doing that!" No sooner than he said that then he heard a familiar sobbing noise "REBECCA!" Adam yelled and ran past them and found Rebecca Chambers, blood was all over her face and clothes. Meanwhile Richard Aitken was on the floor bleeding rather badly, the other four soon arrived, with Chris holding Luke back and Flora and Jill taking care of Richard, while Adam comforted Rebecca! **


	2. Secrets in the dark

**Resident Evil/Professor Layton**

**I DON'T OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON AND RESIDENT EVIL**

**The Mansion Incident **

**Chapter 2 **

**Secrets of The Dark**

**Prologue**

**Myself, Chris, Jill, Luke and Flora left our comrade, Richard Aitken in the hands of the medic; Rebecca Chambers, as long as she gave him that antidote once in a while than he would be alright for a bit, soon as we reached a courtyard that split in two, I decided to go alone allowing Chris and Jill to take care of the rookies from Layton! Wesker… what have they done to deserve this…you have no right to abuse these people like this. Flora and Rebecca especially, they are young and sometimes quite vulnerable, does this give you any reason to try and test them for things that were left better unknown to mankind? Nevertheless I will find what secrets you are keeping from them, you may have taught me well, but there is someone else who taught me about myself too. **

**As Chris and Jill led the two younger people along, Luke piped up "I'm just glad we found another two survivors, but what and how did that snake get to be so big and how did it get so much toxin and poison into Richard?" Jill shrugged her shoulders before she responded kindly "I don't know Luke, but we still found them safe, and we couldn't have moved Richard away as he might become even more injured! But we've left them with enough weapons and ammo to defend themselves so they should be alright for now, I hope!" Flora however spoke up again telling the gang she was still worried about the two, when all of a sudden two black hound like shapes launched themselves at Chris, Chris dived out of the way and Jill shot the two dead with her magnum pistol. As she reloaded she spoke up "We've got to find a good place where we can successfully contact both Emmy and Brad, they should hopefully be okay!" All four then approached a rotting wooden gate which by the looks of it had definitely seen better days! As they came through Luke spotted a huge pool of water blocking the way, Chris muttered "Damn it! There has to be a shutdown for this somewhere, there just has to be!" Luke turned and shot a few Zombies on the way, but soon there was more of them, approaching slowly to dangerously. Luke called the other 3 and they opened fire on the corpses, soon all the corpses fell and the gang began to move on, leaving the dead behind! Soon Flora spotted something in the corner of her eye and ran to it, it was a valve and by the looks of it, was connected to the pool, she called over to Luke "LUKE! COVER ME WHILE I TURN THIS VALVE TO TURN OFF THE WATER!" Luke nodded obediently and ran over to her, he kept watch with Jill while Chris assisted with the valve, again and again it was turned until at last all the water was drained from the obstacle and now they could continue on their path! As they all clambered down to the bottom of the ladder, they found a path leading to the opposite side, Luke led them first but soon heard hissing, he stood rigid before whispering "Big bad snake is back!" Only for Flora to turn around with Chris, who shouted "OH NO HE'S NOT! LOOK LUKE! BEHIND! BEHIND!" Jill turned with Luke and found many snakes of the normal size coming straight at them, Chris muttered "How'd this happen, do they know we were coming or what?" **

**Soon after they put down all the snakes, a crawling Zombie crawled out of the water and grabbed Jill by her foot, Luke however noticed before Jill did something and crushed the Zombie's head under his boot while growling "Leave! Her! Alone!" Soon after that business was attended to, Luke climbed up the ladder, surveying the area, before telling the three that it was clear! Luke helped up Flora as the ladder was slippery, soon after came Chris and then Jill. No sooner than the gang were up than Luke was attacked, he looked up as a Zombie dog leapt on him, with Luke pushing it's face away with force, Flora then shot it through the head with the hunting rifle, before helping Luke up, asking "Are you okay? Let's get you up Mr!" They then began to progress again through the gardens, finding numerous remains of previous victims of both Zombie dogs and the Zombies themselves, Luke sighed in sorrow at the sight and whispered "So many lives lost in this place!" They then continued, taking a break first and then finding someone speaking to them through the radio, it was Adam, Flora grabbed the radio from her left pocket and whispered quietly for hope that's he wouldn't attract any visitors "Adam is that you, please respond- over!" Quiet issued for a second before a response came through to them "Fl-Flora you're alive-thank goodness! There's something that's hunting you in the garden's keep a sharp lookout okay?" Soon afterwards though as Flora gave a sign of understanding back all was quiet again until Adam's voice came through, the answer wasn't good at all "Huh…wait…you again…oh god! NO! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN! GO STALK SOMEONE ELSE GODDAMN YOU!" A series of blasts from a grenade launcher was heard until static came again. Flora placed the radio back and yelled at the gang "ADAM'S IN TROUBLE! COME ON WE'VE GOTTA FIND AND SAVE HIM!" Chris nodded and ran towards the mansion again, only to stop when he heard a horrific screeching noise! **

**Luke yelled out "WATCH OUT CHRIS!" Chris looked up, staring down out them with hunger was a reptilian like creature with yellow eyes and sharp teeth, it stood on two legs and made a great jump at Chris and Jill, who managed to dodge in time, as the creature jumped back from the gang, Luke muttered "Well, you're new aren't you? So you're the one that's hunting us!?" As Luke fired a round at the beast, the beast dodged the bullet and growled angrily at Luke again, Flora hissed angrily "Fast little creep aren't you!" Flora with help from Jill managed to put an end to the creature and then spoke up again to Chris, about the plan for helping Adam, Chris responded "Yeah! We've got to help him, he's the only Captain I like for this group anyway!" As they made their way through a scream of pain was heard and Captain Adam crashed out of a window, landed with a smack and a crack! Jill ran to him "Oh my God! Adam! Are you alright?" Adam gave no reply but a weak cough and wheezing, they then heard a growl, a feminish growl or scream at that! Adam scrambled to his feet as a figure leapt through the window, It was a human shape, of origin, but with tentacles writhing from her back and with a sewn on mutated face, her humanoid form though was hunched back and manacles tied to her hands, while a chain dragged along one foot. Luke muttered "Who the hell is this thing?" Adam didn't reply and shot it with his pistol, she screamed again and made for Adam, only for him to get up and move out of its way while muttering in reply to Luke's earlier question "A female Zombie freak, who won't stay dead! Let's just leave it at that Triton!" **

**The female creature then attacked Adam with her tentacles, Adam was blinded and then was thrown away by brute strength into a statue which knocked him out, Luke and Flora were shocked. But then Jill opened fire at the female infected, it screamed and charged at her, Jill dodged the incoming blow and she was safe for now, the infected then moved her attention to Chris and Luke, who dodged the same way, Flora however was thrown back the blow and landed on Adam, reviving him in the process, in an attempt to start off a conversation she asked "You alright Adam?" Adam growled angrily "Sorry to cut this short but this boy is not up to conversations when there is a Zombie to be obliterated from THIS DAMN HOUSE!" With that he pulled out the grenade launcher and roared "OI! HUNCHBACK!" The infected turned her attention from Luke, who was against the wall and to Adam, holding his grenade launcher, a look of pure anger/insanity on his normally stern face "Your body submits to the virus. You've lost your mind to the virus. SO WHY DO YOU? NOT? DIE?!" Adam launched a grenade at her, making her fly back into a wall, soon he fired three more yelling "DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIEEEE!" Once the explosion was created Adam sighed in relief and then helped Flora up, she thanked Adam and then asked him with a raised eyebrow "Was it necessary to waste more of your ammo on her?" Adam then pulled out several more grenades and loaded them into the launcher, before he replied with a twitching eye and spoke quietly "Believe me Ms Flora Reinhold it was worth seeing all my ammo go straight into this infected, it makes me happy…for a while at least!" Soon afterwards Adam told them that he had found a good radio transmission, it wasn't far from where they were, and all Luke, Flora, Chris and Jill had to do was to get to the lowest point and radio Brad and Emmy there, while he went to find Richard and Rebecca!**

**Soon all split up again, but at this moment the female infected soon got up again and then turned her attention towards the jogging Adam, at once her infected mind made up, she lumbered after him, slowly but hurriedly groaning quietly "Aaa-daa-mm." Meanwhile Luke, Flora, Jill and Chris had made it back inside the house, claiming that they would never set foot outside again, even if they depended on it! Chris muttered "These guys again?" As Zombies came towards the four, all opened fire and the Zombie were felled, however at that moment Luke felt a sticky glue like substance touch his neck, he groaned in disgust, wiping it off his neck before seeing a giant spider above him, Luke yelped in fear and dashed to hide behind Jill, who opened fire with the magnum. No sooner than it was dead than smaller spiders of the same species arrived, they latched onto Flora who squealed "GetthemoffgetthemoffgetthemoffmeLukepleasehelpme! " Luke ran to her aid and brushed the mini creatures off her, before stamping on them punctuating "I! Hate! Spiders!" As soon as all the spiders were dead, Luke led the team out the room, but instead he fell down a cleverly hid manhole, Luke yowled in fear until he reached the bottom, Flora climbed down the conveniently placed ladder, followed by Chris who helped Luke up and then by Jill who had to deal with another creature that was Hunting them. Once she had finished with it, she jumped down, all four of them were in what seemed to be another pool area except they were greeted with the appearance of Rebecca with Adam, who was keeping Rebecca away from the pool, she was crying in horror and shock, blood was clearly visible in the water. Jill asked "Adam, Rebecca, what's wrong, where's Richard?" Adam gulped, turned pale and vomited. Rebecca kept on crying, Chris ran to her, only for Adam to yell at him "DUCK! NOW!" Chris took the order as genuine and ducked as a large shark passed over them, remains of a human arm still visible in its mouth.**

**As Chris made it he spoke up "I take it that's what happened huh?" Adam nodded before vomiting again, Chris then beckoned Luke and Flora to come over, Flora crawled on her hands and knees with Luke, but both made a dash as they heard the rush of a shark pass over them, soon Jill followed but she was followed by a Zombie, which was moving fast, she felt adrenaline, she felt fear and she felt horrified. The shark felt this fear. Jill noticed the shark too late, as did the Zombie, but with some quick thinking to Flora, she fired a single bullet placing the shark to aim at the Zombie instead, the Zombie let out a large moan of despair as the shark caught it inside the maw, before the shark dived back into the water with the soon to be devoured Zombie. Soon afterwards a body appeared in the water. Flora and Rebecca screamed as did Jill in horror, Luke and Adam vomited and Chris was in shock, what was in the water was what was left of and what seemed to be the remains of Richard Aitken. Adam after vomiting growled "Damn it! Richard…I'll miss our training sessions!" Chris then guided Adam and the others away as the body was taken underwater again, they soon found themselves in another room where a long plant that seemed to be convulsing was waiting for them. Adam raised a questioning eyebrow while Rebecca asked him "What is it? A plant? Or perhaps another…" She never got to finish as the plant lashed at them, she dodged but unfortunately Luke and Flora were grabbed by one appendage together and pulled up to upper floor, Jill and Chris were grabbed too and that left Adam guarding Rebecca and keeping the vines at bay using grenades and pistol shots. Chris broke free of the plants grip with Jill and looked up, what awaited them was a huge plant like tree with a flower, but soon yells from Luke and Flora soon snapped them out of staring and both watched as Luke and Flora were swung back and forth.**

**Chris yelled "HEY! PUT THEM DOWN! YOU WANT TO PLAY? LET'S PLAY ROUGH THEN!" Before opening fire, Jill followed suite but their bullets had no effect on the plant, Jill yelled that it wasn't working, until Luke yelled down at them "THE FLOWER! THE FLOWER! SHOOT THE FLOWER! BRING IT DOWN!" Chris heeded the young man's words and opened fire at the plant, Jill nodded at Luke's words too and opened fire, soon after the plant went on the defencive spraying spores of poison onto the two S.T.A.R.S members, luckily both dodged in time and ran upstairs to get a better aim at the plant's flower, as soon as Chris opened fire with the shotgun, the plant went on the offensive whipping at them with vine appendages that extended from the flower but no matter how hard the plant tried, the vines never caught Chris or Jill, needless to say that was it's own undoing. soon the plant was screeching in pain, letting Flora and Luke drop to the ground, with Luke being used as a soft landing for Flora, Luke groaned as Flora landed on his arm, Flora whispered "I'm so sorry! Luke are you okay?" Luke felt the bones in his arm, he then replied with a whimper that he thought it was broken, Flora checked and sure enough it was broken, at once she ripped off a piece of cloth from her backpack and tied it around Luke's arm as a sling, Luke moaned in pain before growling "I'm so going to kill Wesker for making us go here! "Chris laughed, as did Jill while they reloaded their weapons that they carried with them. Flora smiled but growled back "Join the line Luke. Join the line!" Luke was then helped up by Flora and Jill, Chris meanwhile threw a rope to Adam and Rebecca allowing them to climb up, but at that moment a familiar groan echoed through the small room "Aaa-daa-mm" Adam's head slowly raised up before he twitched and turned to find the seemingly indestructible female infected being, Adam cried out to Rebecca, tears were in his eyes "REBECCA! MOVE! MOVE FASTER! ANYTHING! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

**As soon as Rebecca reached the top, Adam clambered like a monkey on the adrenaline of fear, and zoomed to the wall, Chris then pulled up the rope and with Rebecca asking Adam "Hey Adam, looks like you have an admirer!" Adam twitched again and came over to the hole, seeing that the creature was speaking again "Aaa-daa-mm co-mm-ee baa-ck hee-rre!" Adam whimpered and then moved away from the hole, sweat drops ran down his head and soon he heard the groans and screaming's of one female infected, who soon left the area. Luke joked "Looks like someone's upset about her favourite!" Adam marched over and slapped Luke round the head before leaving the area, with Rebecca following him telling the group "I'm going with him, I'm making sure he doesn't do anything rash. Chris then gave Luke some pain pills that he carried and told him that he would be alright, but he had to use his left arm for aiming and firing now, the result was not all as he expected when Luke scowled. It was then that a radio transmission occurred "Zzt-Emmy here, anyone out there? Luke? Flora? Are you there, anyone are you there?" Flora took out here radio and acknowledged her appearance, Emmy squealed in happiness and yelled at Brad "THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE CHICKENHEART!" in the background Flora could hear Brad complaining about his nickname, Emmy asked her "Are you alright, anyone dead, anyone injured, pain in the ass Captain Adam still alive?" Flora grabbed the radio hard and spoke into the radio calmly "Emmy we have suffered major casualties and the leftover survivors are in mortal danger, list of deceased are Kevin Dooley, Joseph Frost, Kenneth Sullivan, Michael Williams and Richard Aitken, Captain Adam is with Rebecca Chambers, I'm with Luke, who is suffering from a broken arm, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Captain Albert Wesker has gone AWOL, we haven't seen him for hours…" Emmy listened carefully and noted the words down, Emmy then told her "…Alright get to the heliport, we'll be there in 2 hours if we can find the damn thing of course due to Chickenheart here!" Brad began to argue but that was soon silent, Chris then told everyone to move out to the laboratory with their weapons and for everyone to stay together! **


	3. Ending the Nightmare at a Cost

**Resident Evil/Professor Layton Fanfiction**

**The Mansion Incident**

**Chapter 3**

**Ending the Nightmare at a cost**

**I DON'T OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON OR RESIDENT EVIL**

**Prologue**

**Nightmares. That's all Luke, Flora and Rebecca will have for a long, long time, me especially. Wesker was still nowhere to be found, I on the other hand just kept going with Jill, Flora and Luke. I promised Hershel that I would keep the two young members safe, but why does it seem that Luke is hiding something from us, why does he feel hate for Wesker now after all he did to us, such as oh I don't know ABANDONING US AND GOING AWOL. All I can say is this, when Luke is finished with him, Adam will be next to attack Wesker and then followed by me, but still we have a long way to go yet and I don't think that female Zombie will give up just yet, we have to be on guard, we have to end this nightmare, but will it be at a cost?**

**Chapter 3**

**Luke led the group into the new room that he found with the flashlight and snarled "Wesker, you're going down for breaking my arm and spirit!" Flora nodded as well, meanwhile Chris and Jill followed the young members in, Chris then noticed many dead bodies, some zombies, some still rotting humans "Something big was going on down here guys, watch your backs!" Jill nodded in return as did the others, as soon as the four turned around the corner, several zombies awaiting them attacked. Luke opened fire with his sub machine gun and felled three, Jill meanwhile fell the last one with her knife. As soon as that little business was finished, Chris discovered a ladder and led the plucky gang down, not knowing what was at the bottom, it was then that Flora was pounced by a Hunter and she screamed for help, the Hunter roared violently in her face and attempted to slash and scratch her, all until Jill saved her life by zapping the creature with a shock rod, the creature howled in pain and that allowed Flora to put several bullets into its chest and then it's head, as the creature fell, Jill helped her up and hugged her to stop her crying. Chris then led the group from thereon, not knowing what they might encounter, Luke threw some flares into the darker bits of the passageways, none of them contained zombies as of yet, no Hunters or Zombie dogs or even plants either, just nothing! Luke then muttered "It seems that this is the place where whoever it was performed their dark experiments, one things for sure they will NOT use me!" Jill smiled at Luke's outburst and ruffled his hair before replying "That's the spirit Luke, don't give up your hope just yet! I'm sure this is where everyone else is, maybe even Wesker, let's hurry!" Luke roared at the name of Wesker and charged ahead, Chris then muttered "Always on the move!"**

**It was then that Luke came back, followed by what seemed to be a half man half fly like creature, Flora yelled "BUGS! BUGS! I HATE BUGS! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE THIS SIZE!" Flora threw a grenade at the creature throwing it back into a wall while Luke managed somehow to break the creature's neck with his unbroken arm. Luke growled "Serves you right for coming at me in the dark!" All of a sudden a familiar voice came through the background "Bravo Luke, you pulled off your first taunt! First time actually." Adam stepped out of the darkness with Rebecca, Luke then asked the two where they had been. Rebecca replied that they had been attempting to contact Emmy again and the good news was that they were close to the helipad, all they needed to do now was to find Wesker and arrest him. Rebecca then called over "Hey guys, I've found an elevator, looks like it goes all the way down to the bottom floor, I'll stay here and contact Emmy, you guys get Wesker!" The others nodded and with all loaded weapons walked calmly into the elevator, Adam told Rebecca happily "We'll be back just wait and see Rebecca!" He gave her a thumbs up, she returned the gesture, soon the elevator started to descend down, as they got to the bottom, they found numerous zombies awaiting them, as well as giant spiders, Jill and Luke tossed some incendiary grenades, which burnt the spiders to hell, the zombies meanwhile still lived, but were put to an end with several well aimed head shots from Chris and Adam, soon Jill led the gang on, Adam spoke up "Well! Never been here before, this is a new place for me, so watch out, be on your toes and whatever happens don't get separated from each alright guys?" Chris agreed with Adam and soon found a room that was labelled 'BIOHAZARD-TOP PERSONEL ONLY' and below it was a keypad. Luke moaned "Awww it only allows top personnel only, how are we going to get it without being on Umbrella?" Flora replied "Like this!" And with one good kick the door was pushed off its hinges, it seemed to have been for a long time, Luke twitched his eye and in the end followed her in. What they found was an enormous room, full of scientific specimens not yet known to mankind's eyes, some floated in water, others were on the floor left to rot, needless to say Luke almost vomited**

**Adam then noticed a report on the table of the room, he picked it up, all that was written were numbers and calculations that all of them couldn't make out, however it was then that Luke yelped in fear and stepped back, as did Flora. Chris and Jill pulled their guns out and Adam slowly dropped the report once he noticed the creature in the tank. It was humanoid, that was known, but with decaying skin, a lipless mouth and instead of one arm it had a clawed, talon like arm. Chris then heard the click of a pistol, and turned around just to find "ALBERT!" Adam snapped "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU LEFT US TO DIE YOU TRAITOR!" Wesker however didn't pay attention and spoke to Chris instead "Chris, you've made me proud, for once in your life!" Chris raised an eyebrow as did Luke and Adam, Wesker then continued to speak, while pointing his gun at the five of them "Tonight was an excellent night for collecting data on Umbrella's biological weaponry and its performance against flesh and blood trained combatants, I would also like to thank you Luke Triton to thank dear Hershel for supplying my data, yes Luke…I was the one who crippled your dear mentor…he was beginning to be a thorn in y side for a while, suspecting me, so yes I attacked him that night!" Luke growled at Wesker and drew his pistol at once, Jill then questioned angrily that he set the team up to die a horrible death. Wesker only replied "Yes…that was Umbrella's intention anyway…" It was then that he pulled out a switch that seemed connected to one of the tanks, as he clicked it he continued "But now, I don't need them anymore!" The switch was clicked and as soon as it was done Luke and Flora whimpered as the heart on the humanoid zombie being started to beat slowly, Adam and Jill with Chris watched in horror as the water was drained away from the tank, Wesker then stepped towards the tank, posing triumphantly like a scientist who had achieved curing the common cold virus once and for all and muttered "The ultimate life form…Tyrant, it's beautiful!" The so called 'Tyrant' opened its eyes and began to flex its claw, unbeknownst to Wesker, all creations have a habit of slaying their creator and now it was going to be found out the harsh and brutal way.**

**As soon as the Tyrant stepped towards the glass, it thrust its clawed hand out at Wesker's chest…it hit dead on. Flora screamed in horror as did Luke, both jumped back, Chris and Jill watched in shock while Adam was just plain horrified. Wesker had been impaled on the Tyrant's claw and there was nothing that they could have done to stop that from happening, the Tyrant then lifted the body up, blood splurged from Wesker's chest and landed on Luke's face. Luke didn't care he was just shocked, it was then that Wesker was thrown off the Tyrant's claw and onto the floor on the left, Wesker's head twitched and then lay to the side, Albert Wesker was dead. Adam cried out "WESKER!" The Tyrant heard this cry and then turned towards the five, only for Adam to mutter "Ohhhhh fuuudgeeee!" Chris pulled out his pistol, as did Jill, as soon as they did this though, an alarm sounded "EMERGENCY THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! ALL PERSONAL PLEASE EVACUATE IMEDIATELY! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" Flora was horrified and Luke pulled her closer to him, Adam meanwhile was shocked, soon as the alarm was sounded the Tyrant charged at them full tilt, luckily all five dodged the incoming swipe that was following and all pulled out their weapons. Adam growled angrily, "DAMN IT! HOW CAN THEY KEEP A THING LIKE THIS DOWN HERE!?" Chris shrugged his shoulders, he just couldn't believe that Wesker was in on this from start to finish, Jill the intervened and began to open fire before snapping "NO MORE OF THIS! LET'S TAKE IT DOWN FOR THE OTHERS!" Adam agreed and drew his magnum, pushing the Tyrant back, soon the Tyrant was pushed back enough for Luke to try and use a grenade, it hit dead on and the Tyrant fell on its face, blood dripping from its heart! Flora then turned to Wesker and whispered "Go to hell and stay there you murderous asshole!" Chris agreed and led the gang out, Adam taking one last look into the room, it was then that the Tyrant began to move again, it slowly got up and after 4 minutes of looking to and from the door to his claw, slowly and quietly walked after them.**

**Adam told the gang to get to the elevator and the chopper, no matter who goes down here. Jill practically pulled and pushed Flora and Luke along, while Chris and Adam dealt with Hunters and the fly like creatures from earlier, Chris growled over to Adam "Guess this changes things huh Captain?" Adam laughed in return and as soon as the last Hunter was dead Chris made for the elevator while Adam blocked off the access to the elevator to the helicopter pick up by throwing a Molotov that he had created earlier and watched as more fly like creatures and the spiders burned, Adam muttered "No more monsters!" Adam then made for the elevator and soon ran into the rest of the gang, along with Rebecca "Rebecca! I'mmmmmm baaack!" Rebecca looked up and saw Adam's normally stern face full of happiness that she was still alive, Rebecca ran to him and hugged him, Adam hugged back and then told her softly "I told you I would be alright didn't I? Did you get any word from Emmy and Brad?" Rebecca nodded and told them that they only had 10 minutes to get to the pad and get on board before the mansion exploded, all six looked at each other and ran into the elevator, Adam closed it just as a burning Hunter was about to get in, Chris however kicked it off shouting "SORRY! GET THE NEXT ONE THAT'S COMING!"As the monster fell Chris asked everyone if they were alright replies of yes came from everyone. However as they were about to reach the top of the mansion, a large thump and a loud rumbling came from one side of them, as soon as it stopped Flora cried out "CHRIS WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chris shrugged his shoulders and responded with a scowl on his face, knowing that if it was another freak, they were going to die. As soon as everyone got out of the elevator a large hole was on the right of the elevator, Luke whistled and softly spoke "Whatever made that hole is either a giant mole or-"As he was about to complete the sentence a familiar humanoid form appeared, immediately Flora cried out in fear, Luke meanwhile began to sweat badly, Jill and Chris had widened eyes, while Rebecca hid behind Adam, who screamed at the top of his voice "WHAT PART OF LIE ON THE GROUND AND BLEED TO DEATH WAS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!?"**

**The Tyrant took notice and charged at them, dividing the 6 into 3, Jill, Adam and Chris and Flora, Luke and Rebecca. The Tyrant went for Flora pushing both Luke and Rebecca out of the way and grabbing her neck before beginning to slowly move his claw towards her chest. However at that moment, a large shotgun shell hit the Tyrant's head, it was forced to drop Flora and then turn towards the perpetrator of the deed, surprisingly it was "EMMY!" Emmy pumped her shotgun again and smiled at seeing the gang were alright, but soon she noticed the Tyrant go for Flora again, Emmy opened fire again, the bullet tore through its arm and most likely broke it, Chris meanwhile yelled out "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL ONE! DAMN! ZOMBIE!" Chris then opened fire with a magnum pistol, directly hitting the heart, while growling "Go to hell and take your friends with you!" The Tyrant stumbled away from the six again, this time it was now Jill and Flora's turn, both yelled together "HAVE A NICE TRIP PAL!" Soon afterwards the Tyrant was stunned and that it crouched to the floor, soon after wards a large rocket launcher appeared, Brad yelled out "Adam, Chris kill that thing, whatever it is!" Adam aimed the rocket at the Tyrant who looked up at the last second, it growled rather weakly at them before making another charge full tilt at them, intent on tearing them apart, Adam however just muttered "You know when I said bleed to death? Well I lied! EAT ROCKET YOU BIG ASSHOLE!" The rocket flew towards the Tyrant and it was floored once and for all, triumphant yells were heard and Emmy asked everyone if they were alright, the answers were all yes' and with help from Emmy, Chris, Flora, and Jill got on board, Luke then began to follow up before calling to Adam and Rebecca "Come on you two, let's get out of here!" Adam walked over to her and called Rebecca to him, Rebecca smiled weakly and walked towards Adam, however at that moment in time, something horrific was about to happen again that would change the whole point of view. **

**It was then that as the Tyrant made one last charge…at Rebecca, Adam noticed at the first moment and decided that enough was enough and with speed charged at Rebecca yelling her name in horror and pushed her out of harm's way, however the Tyrant got there just as he did and swiftly and steadily, there was a scream of pain and a crunch of bones against bones. Luke, Flora, Jill and Chris looked from the helicopter, Rebecca was on the floor screaming in horror and sadness, tears pouring from her eyes, it was then that Luke noticed what the matter was, the tyrant turned to face the gang getting in the helicopter and impaled on it's clawed arm was Captain Adam still coughing up blood, a large gaping hole had been made through his abdomen. Jill gave out a loud scream of despair Chris was in shock and now Flora was crying now, Emmy and Luke meanwhile finally began to scream in rage before charging at the Tyrant, the Tyrant dodged the charge and with a swift fluid movement chucked the still coughing Adam away from it and near to Rebecca, he now lay face down on the ground, blood dripped from the hole. Luke gritted his teeth and growled out three words while aiming the rocket launcher at the Tyrant model "YOU'RE! DEAD! MEAT!" Another rocket flew towards the Tyrant and needless to say it hit the monster straight and true, with an explosion it was dead, bits and pieces of flesh fell to the floor followed by the head, it's milky white eyes finally went out, revealing that it was dead. Rebecca with speed rivalling that of the Tyrant himself ran over to the broken body of her Captain, Rebecca held him to her and softly cried, Adam gurgled softly, blood dripped from his mouth while he whispered "Rebecca…go with…Chris…leave…me…to…die…" Rebecca cried again, tears dropped onto Adam's face and she began to reply softly while wiping the blood from Adam's cheek and pulling out her medical kit to see if she could stop or nullify his pain "No! You're coming with us! I won't leave you to die, you saved me, now I'll save you, that's what I promised myself!" Adam gave a weak smile and cupped her cheek with his right hand, he then told her softly, a smirk on his face "Please don't cry Rebecca, I hate to see you cry…I…always…felt…fond…of…you…Rebecca…if you are to get me out of here…please…let me die…I may die like Wesker…but…I don't care anymore…as long as I'm with you…I feel like I'm still…alive…tell…Hershel …he was …he was right about my feelings… Rebecca I-I love…you…goodbye…" And with one last sigh of air, Adam closed his eyes, his hand dropped from Rebecca's cheek and limped at his side, before his head turned to the right, his heart stopped beating…Adam was dead. **

**Rebecca began to cry again, this time sadder than ever, Chris approached the body and saluted the dead Adam, Luke followed suite, as did Flora, Jill then helped Rebecca pick up the body onto a stretcher and altogether the helicopter flew up and away from the mansion, at once Emmy radioed the Hershel and the station "Emmy Altava here, Professor are you there?" Layton acknowledged and she continued "I've picked up the children, they're both fine, but we lost many people…there's only me, Brad, Chris, Jill, Luke, Flora and Rebecca left…Adam… was here…except he…died at the last moment to save Rebecca's life." Hershel then understood and told them to get back as soon as possible, Rebecca however whispered "No…I'm not coming back…I'm leaving…Adam gave me a present…a present of a house…it's now mine, it's in New York, I have nothing now, I, Rebecca Chambers have now quit from Racoon City Police department." The Professor heard this and agreed with the quit with honour, Rebecca then spoke to Layton through her radio "Hershel, I'll miss you…" Far away in Racoon police station Hershel smiled and told her "I'll miss you too Ms Rebecca Chambers, I will miss you too! Thank you for taking care of Luke, which reminds me, is Luke there?" Luke took his radio out and told the Professor that he was and told him of who injured him on the night of the attack "It was all Wesker, from start to end, he's dead however, killed by his own creation, a so called Tyrant." Silence came from Hershel Layton's end and soon afterwards Layton finally replied "Chris, Jill, Flora, Luke get back at once…that Tyrant model. It was not the first or the last. Umbrella has many more in position throughout the laboratories, over and out!" Emmy turned to Adam's body lying in the corner of the room very still and quiet. Emmy whispered "Poor guy, I'll really miss him, despite his temper, he was still a nice guy! He didn't deserve that…" Chris nodded in return and slowly watched the other members of the gang drop off to sleep, Luke and Flora went first with Flora pressing herself against Luke to have some warmth, Jill and Rebecca followed suite, with Rebecca sleeping on the metal floor, and with Jill sleeping on Chris' shoulder, Chris meanwhile looked into the distance and growled "Umbrella…you'll pay for what you did to us…you! Will! Pay!"**

**Epilogue**

**It was near daybreak on July 25****th**** when the incident with the mansion was brought to a close. With the exception of Chris and few others, the Racoon City S.T.A.R.S members were all dead, killed by Umbrella's monsters in the facility. All evidence that the mansion ever existed was lost, it was eliminated, destroyed by the same self-destruct sequence that William Birkin had set off after James Marcus' bad outburst. At that moment I felt the pain of becoming to be dead, however this too was part of my plans, Chris, Luke, Flora, Jill I will not forget that you scuppered my plans with the Tyrant, yes, I will come for you and sooner than you think. **


End file.
